


Not All Games Are Bad

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Drinking Games, F/F, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Frustrated Simon, Game Night, M/M, Tags Are Hard, all fun and games, single simon lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Izzy is bored and proposes to play a game and Alec doesn't want to play.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Not All Games Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Game

“I’m bored.”

Alec looked over at Izzy, lying on the floor with her legs up on the sofa. The movie that Simon picked for movie night was playing in the background with no one watching it but Simon.

“No one told you, you had to stay,” Alec sighed, bringing his attention to Magnus, who was drawing patterns on his thigh. Izzy wasn’t the only one who looked bored. Jace, Clary, and Maia looked bored as well. 

“Yeah, well,” Izzy deadpanned. “I know what we can do. Let’s play a game.” 

“No,” Alec stated. 

“Oh, come on,” Izzy yelled. 

“What game,” Magnus asked.

“Magnus,” Alec sighed. 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “It could be fun.” 

“Fine,” Alec slumped back against the back of the sofa. He could never say no to Magnus. “What are we playing?” 

“Okay,” Izzy began, “since we are all couples here, well minus Simon. We can play something like 20 questions and Simon here, since he’s single can be the moderator or whatever.”

“This sounds fun,” Clary excitedly said, nudging Jace. 

“Yeah, fun.” Jace deadpanned. “How about we make it more interesting, and for every wrong answer that our partner doesn’t agree with, we take a shot of tequila.” 

“I’ll make the drinks,” Izzy chimed and got up off the floor. 

“My dear,” Magnus got up as well. “I’ll make the drinks. You might try to poison us or something.” 

“I can make drinks, Magnus,” Izzy stated, slightly offended. 

“Let Magnus make them,” Jace chipped in. “The last time you made drinks, I was vomiting for days, and it was just one drink.”

“Whatever,” Izzy said and stomped off. 

*

“Okay,” Simon began, “the rules of the game are I will ask a question, and each one of you will write your answers on the paper provided. Don’t let your partner see it. Once done, you will show your answer, and if your partner says it’s wrong, you have to drink. Capeesh?” 

“Yeah, Simon,” Alec said with annoyance. 

Simon smiled. “May the force be with you.” 

“Simon, get out.” Alec deadpanned as he heard the others in the room laugh. He felt Magnus hand on his thigh, and he relaxed a bit. 

“Okay first question,” Simon said, ignoring Alec. “This should be easy, when and where did you first kiss?” Simon gave them a few seconds to write their answer. “Okay, show them.” 

They all showed their answers and laughed. 

“You kissed in an alley,” Clary said, looking at Izzy and Maia’s answers. 

“Yes. Your point,” Maia asked defensively, and Izzy laughed. 

“Nothing,” Clary quickly responded, putting her hands up as a white flag.

“It was after her shift, and I wanted to kiss her, so I did,” Izzy smiled, recalling that night. “I wanted to all night, but she was working,” Izzy shrugged. 

“It was a good night,” Maia agreed. “What about you and Jace,” Maia asked, reading their answer. “On Clary’s porch after the first date,” Maia read, “that’s a bit cliche, don’t you think.” 

“Better there than some back alleyway,” Jace laughed, and Clary pouted. “Look at Magnus and Alec’s. On the balcony after a fight,” Jace read out loud. “What’s that about?” 

Alec blushed as Magnus smiled, looking Alec in the eyes. “Yeah, darling, what was that about?”

“It was nothing. Hey, Simon, next question,” Alec quickly said, trying to change the topic. 

“No can do buddy,” Simon said. “Tell us.” 

“Go ahead, darling.” Magnus encouraged. 

“Fine,” Alec gave in and looked at Magnus before looking at everyone else. “We hated each other,” Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus’s hand, holding it in his own. “The professor of the class assigned us as partners for some ridiculous class project, and all we did was fight about it. I don’t remember what the project was about, but I was irritated and pacing back and forth and Magnus..”

“...and I kissed him,” Magnus finished. “And we’ve been together ever since,” Magnus said as he leaned over to kiss Alec. He heard some gagging noises in the background, but he didn’t care. 

“Okay,” Simon said, slowly, trying to draw attention back to the game. “Yall got it right. So that’s how the game played. The next question is, “What was your worst date?” Simon laughed. “Now remember if you get to have different answers, you have to take a shot.”

Once again, everyone went to write down their answers and waited for Simon to tell them to reveal them. 

Simon looked over all the answers. Maia and Izzy had the same, and so did Magnus and Alec but Jace and Clary were different. “Jace, you took her to a restaurant where your ex works? Ouch!” 

“Well, I didn’t think she was working there at the time,” Jace said defensively. 

“Poor Clary,” Izzy laughed. “Jace, is that why you wanted recommendations? You didn’t listen to me.” 

“Okay, moving on,” Jace said quickly, reaching to grab a drink for him and Clary and quickly drowned his own before Clary even brought her cup to her lips. 

They were 15 questions in, and so far, Jace and Clary had the most shots, followed by Maia and Izzy and Magnus and Alec. Clary was borderline drunk and laughing at everything, and Izzy and Maia were louder than needed, whereas Jace was scowling in because he and Clary were losing. 

“Man, stop pouting,” Simon said, looking at the man in question. Jace’s arms crossed across his chest, and he was busy muttering under his breath. 

“Can you blame him, Simon,” Alec added, trying to antagonize Jace further. He found it funny that Jace was getting so worked up over this game. 

“Fuck you, man,” Jace yelled back like a child causing everyone to laugh. 

“Anyways, Simon interrupted, “let's continue. What is your partner’s favorite food?” 

“I know this one,” Jace said, finally happy at a question he knew for sure he would get right. 

Everyone just laughed and wrote their own. 

“Time to reveal,” Simon said, watching them all take in their partners' answers. Alec and Magnus seemed happy, and so did Jace and Clary. 

“Babe,” Maia said, utterly sober. “Dumplings aren’t my favorite food.” 

“Wait? What? I am sure you like dumplings,” Izzy explained. 

“I do, but I love fried wontons,” Maia stated. “I get them all the time.” 

“Really,” Izzy questioned.

“Duh,” Maia retorted. 

“Whatever,” Izzy waved off. “At least you got mine right. I love chocolate.” Izzy said happily and took a shot. 

“Izzy,” Alec said, “Is chocolate even really considered a food item?”

“Darling,” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “Of course, it is. Just because you prefer not to eat it doesn’t mean it isn’t a food item.” 

“If you say so,” Alec shrugged. 

“Next question, Salmon,” Magnus jokingly said. 

Simon threw glares at Magnus but continued. Simon asked three more questions, and Jace and Clary were still losing, and now Izzy and Maia were a close second while Alec and Magnus were still in the first place. There was still one more question left. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Simon yelled, standing up. “this is the last question. What was your partner wearing when you first saw them?” Simon waited until they were done. “Okay, show your answers.” 

They all looked at their answers. Jace and Clary were happy that they had correct answers along with Maia and Izzy. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be said for Alec and Magnus. 

“I wasn’t wearing that,” Magnus sighed. “I was wearing that black and white pattern shirt, with that black frock like coat with slim pants and boots.”

Alec shook his head. “You weren’t wearing that when  _ I  _ first saw you. I was with Izzy. We were invited to a party that she dragged me to. We pulled up and heard some people yelling about something or another. You and Camille were arguing.” Alec paused and looked at Magnus. He wasn’t sure if he should continue or not. Camille is no one’s favorite person, but Magnus nodded his head, and Alec continued. 

“Izzy walked past and went inside, but I stayed outside to make sure you were okay after Camille left. I think Cat met you that night or something, so you were okay, but you had on a red jacket with the black pattern. Your hair was perfectly styled, and you had on black slim-fit pants, and at that moment, all I could think about was how beautiful you looked.” 

“That was over a year ago before we got together,” Magnus gasped and took Alec's hands in his. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because at that time,” Alec began, “if we would have gotten together then. We would have never worked. You were coming off a relationship with Camille, and I wasn’t comfortable with who I am, and you deserve to be happy.” 

Magnus looked at his boyfriend with amazement and admiration for how much he loves this man before him. What did he ever do to deserve this man? 

Alec was blushing under Magnus’s stare and could feel as his heartbeat was picking up. He never told Mangus this story and never was going to, but he wanted to be honest. He could have lied, but he always hated lying. 

“Well,” Simon spoke slowly, not wanting to interrupt but also not wanting to see Alec jump Magnus’s bones. “As hot as this little intense staring party is becoming, none of us wants to see you all get it on. So we,” Simon waved to some of the group, “are going to leave.” 

“By Scott,” Magnus quickly said, grabbing Alec’s hand and walking towards their bedroom. 

“It’s Simon,” Simon yelled back and turned to the group of drunk friends before him. “This is the last time I play these games with them,” Simon said, shaking his head. He needed new friends.   
  
  



End file.
